


Perhaps Love, Perhaps a Curse

by KAIZSCHE



Category: Goong | Princess Hours (TV), 철인왕후 | Mr. Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, comedyish, filled with grammar errors forgive me everyone, jang bong hwan cameo, modernau, nobody asked for this au but i still wanted to write it, notouchcouple, this is my first time writing here pls spare me, unedited, universityAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAIZSCHE/pseuds/KAIZSCHE
Summary: “This is the image of your bride to be.”Won scans the print, his eyes rounding in surprise.“She’s also from your university. From the Art Department.”He scoffs. Won is a hundred percent sure she placed a curse upon him, tangling their strings of fate together, forever.“Her name is Kim So Yong, the granddaughter of Jang Ki Yong, the late Emperor's closest friend."
Relationships: Lee Won Beom/Kim So Yong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Perhaps Love, Perhaps a Curse

“What the he-”

So Yong thrusts her finger up Hong Yeon’s lip, forbidding her to comment on her work. “I know. This is _perfection._ She’s gonna love it.” She smirks, nodding her head.

Hong Yeon scoffs at her friend’s confidence. Slapping So Yong’s hand away, she skims through the page, “The assignment is writing an essay about the first portrait you’ve ever drawn! Why- What’s this?! ‘ _The Fairytale Story every girl has ever dreamt of’_

So Yong’s cheek turns bright red. Snatching the paper out of Hong Yeon, she murmurs, “Okay. I know the title is cringey- but! Miss Cha loves the prince, okay? I’m sure I’m going to pass this.” So Yong pats her back as if she’s done a good job, or maybe assuring herself that whatever she had come up would surely work. 

Hong Yeon rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say so.”

A loud shriek echoes through the halls, indicating that the star of their University had just arrived. Peeking through the windows, So Yong and Hong Yeon witness three black limousines all lined up in front of the building. Multiple men in black suits emerge from the cars, all standing straight, observing the scene with wary eyes.

The crowd intensifies the second a shining black leather shoe steps out of the expensive limousine and out comes the Crown Prince- soon to be crowned Emperor- Lee Won in all of his glory. 

So Yong can feel the academic atmosphere evaporate into thin air. In 1930, The Imperial Family had built several establishments which were intended to be used by them, and of course the (rich) people. Which is why So Yong badly wanted to crack his head in half to know why the wealthiest man in South Korea wanted to attend their university, when in fact, the Royal School outed theirs in every category possible.

Her deep study and analysis of the Crown Prince’s stupid decisions halts when another scream rings through her ears.

_“KIM SO YONG!!!”_

True to Hong Yeon’s words, So Yong’s impeccable work is not quite well-received by Miss Cha, contrary to her expectations. And so, Kim So Yong has been given the punishment to move instruments from the Music Building to the Arts Building.

“What the hell is wrong with her?! Aish!” So Yong grumbles, picturing an image of steam blowing out of Miss Cha’s nose. Maybe that’s why she’s still single after all this time. “She’s not even a Music Teacher, so why do I need to get the Cello?!”

“Let’s get married.”

Given the circumstance, Kim So Yong would’ve ran away the second she heard the legendary boss, Lee Won’s voice in the Music Room. She wanted to abandon Miss Cha’s useless punishment. However, how could she ignore the soft and gentle soprano playing in her ears as if angels descended from the skies?

“Marry you?”

Pressing herself tightly against the wall, So Yong takes a small peek inside. There, she finds Hwa Jin’s lovely side view and the Crown Prince’s hideous eyebags. 

Won sighs, “Can’t you do this for me?”

“Do you remember what I told you years ago?” The look on Hwa Jin’s face is ethereal, her eyes appearing distant, searching for the fond memories stored deep within the recesses of her heart. “I want to become a world class ballet.”

“She’s really cool.” Her dream is admirable. Everything about Jo Hwa Jin is admirable. Too bad she has shitty taste in men. 

So Yong bites her tongue to prevent herself from bursting into laughter when she catches a glimpse of dejection on the Crown Prince’s face. 

So Yong immediately knew she fucked up the moment her phone rang through the quiet hallway. Her eyes meet with the Crown Prince in a tense and heated battle of dominance before she turns on her heels, dashing away from the scene depicting a criminal caught in the act. 

“HEY!!!” 

The Crown Prince is a panting mess when the students find him outside of the Music Building. 

_“A king never runs.”_

“How is she so fast?!” Won complains, running a frustrated hand through his dark locks. Still, he is the Crown Prince. A person such as himself born with Royal Blood should always appear dignified. 

He stops in his tracks when he steps on a bright red handkerchief.

Won finds a weird quote embroidered within the silky texture.

_“Desert your false self.”_

At a young age, Lee Won was taught to forget his past. Of running through corn fields, fishing together with the kind grandpa who often gave him a cartoon of chocolate milk on his way home from school, and playing with his friends in the rain.

It was all gone the moment he chose to grab the hand of his father, whom he longed to see. Won wanted to tell his father about all the lies the bullies told him. That his father didn’t love him and he was casted away on some island. However, after the long flight in a plane he never saw his father ever again.

Won was suddenly thrusted in grand robes, taught of manners and several other subjects that did not suit a seven year old boy. All eyes were on him, and he couldn’t forget the look of disgust in his mother’s eyes.

_“We welcome the Crown Prince! All hail Crown Prince Lee Won!”_

And now, his father, whom he had not received any affection after all these years, was dying. 

“You must prepare, Jeonha.” His mother- no, the Empress tells him. 

“It’s only a matter of time.” The Empress Dowager is pale and exhausted. It seems as though she could fall at any moment. “We must prepare for the future of the Imperial Family. For the Crown Prince’s future.”

“I will obey your orders, _Tae Hwang Tae Hu Mama_.” 

_With power, comes responsibility_.

Won remembers watching Spiderman with his mother. As a young boy, he couldn’t fully grasp the meaning behind those words. He gives the camera a wide dazzling smile. The press is everywhere, following every step and jotting down every word exchanged with a patient.

For today, he has come to the Imperial Hospital, coming across patients of all kinds. Those who are injured, terminally-ill, and whose lives heavily rely on machines and oxygen as a last resort. His visit is to signify that the Imperial Family will support them in every way possible.

Won finds her there, in one of the rooms. He could easily find that PE pants anywhere, and when she turns her head to face the intruder, his eyes bulge out in surprise. 

“What do you want?” Won pulls her to the rooftop the second he was done with his schedule. 

So Yong is not amused with this sudden intervention from the stranger (not). Pursing her lips in a thin line, she crosses her hands over her chest. 

He takes a step forward, and another, startling her. “Hey! What’re you doing! I’m going to scream if you-“ 

Won snorts. So Yong splays her arms over his chest, pushing him away. Without exercising an effort whatsoever, he grabs her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

“Go on then, scream. Let’s see who’d people would believe.”

She clenches her fists. He’s right. Lee Won is the Crown Prince of Korea, while Kim So Yong is just a broke college student. The difference between their status is obvious.

The Crown Prince grins once she appears to have loosen up. “I’m glad you understand. Now the-”

The door to the rooftop slams open before Won could even finish his sentence. The paparazzi must’ve followed them. Pointing a camera at their rather intimate position, the light goes before he pushes her away- but its too late.

“Hey! Stop! Don’t take pictures!” The reporter bolts into a run, followed by tall and bulky bodyguards. 

Won shakes his head at their incompetence. Clicking his tongue, he turns back, only to find Kim So Yong gone like the wind. 

“Find her! Right this instant!” 

“That’s crazy! He’s crazy! What does he want from me?!” She exclaims, running down the hallway. Looking for men dressed in black, she stealthily approaches his room once confirming the coast is clear. 

After packing her things, So Yong takes one final look at him.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to stay a bit longer, but a very annoying enemy just appeared. I’m sure you understand, right?” The only response she hears is the sound of unbearable silence. She chokes back a sob, closing the door behind her quietly.

_0531: JANG BONG HWAN_

Won feels someone placed a curse on him. Today was filled with misfortune that all stemmed from that weird PE pants girl. Maybe she did, or maybe she did not because the Emperor summons him later that night.

Won had not seen his father since the day he was confined and hospitalized in his own bed. After the court lady announces his arrival, he finds the Emperor laying on his bed. The Empress, who usually donned bright robes are clad in clothes that suited their era.

“Come closer.”

He steps forward, giving out his greetings. The Emperor chuckles which sounded more like a wheeze, prompting the worried Empress to cling closer to his side. He hands the Crown Prince a worn out paper.

Won is careful not to damage the document, amazed at the flowing Chinese Characters that filled the paper. It's a promise. A promise between friends to unite their families together.

The Emperor coughs and it startles both the Crown Prince and the Empress. Before Lee Hyun is a patient, he is the sage Emperor. He will not let a mere disease make lose of his dignity and authority as the Emperor of the country.

“This is the image of your bride to be.”

Won scans the print, his eyes rounding in surprise.

“She’s also from your university. From the Art Department.” 

He scoffs. Won is a hundred percent sure she placed a curse upon him, tangling their strings of fate together, _forever._

“Her name is Kim So Yong, the granddaughter of Jang Ki Yong, the late Emperor's closest friend."

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first time posting my work here in ao3. i have always been a reader in this site because everyone in here is just so spectacular! everyone writes so well, the grammar is insanely better than what i usually read in wattpad and the ideas and plot are just so unique! (so sorry for ranting) i hope you all liked this one shot! i actually wanted this to be a chaptered fic, but i'm not that confident enough for that... and if i have many many mistakes (which i am positive i have ALOT) i really appreciate it if you guys would correct it. i am always open for criticism and have room for improvement. thank you for reading!


End file.
